Legendary
by GlassSuicune
Summary: For centuries, humans have tried to control the power of the Legendary Pokemon, but have failed. Long ago, there was a city whose people the Legends had given their power to... This city has faded from history, but it shall rise again...
1. Treason

Legendary by GlassSuicune

Note: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo. This is a novelization of a fangame idea that I had posted on a Spyro the Dragon forum called darkSpyro. A few people ( meaning two XD) liked it, and I decided to write this so they could at least see the story, since I have no idea how to actually make this a game ( though I did start an RP based on it on the site). But anyways, hope you like. Now...

"This" is speech.

_'This'_ is thought.

_This_ is narration, memory lane, and emphasis during speech.

**This** is any song I quote.

Chapter 1: Treason.

_Years ago, when the world was young, there was a city known as Mu..._

_It has long been foretold that this city was built by the Legendary Pokemon..._

_After its construction was complete, the Legends created Orbs, halving their ultimate power..._

_The Orbs were then given to the humans of the city, so that they could protect themselves..._

_But Helios, Arceus' wicked sibling, was enraged that such power was given to Mortals..._

_Unbeknown to the good and just Legends, he and his Legends plotted to destroy the city..._

_Eventually, the Legends felt they could leave the city..._

_They disappeared into the depths of the oceans, and the heights of the sky, to restore their power..._

_And then Helios and his hellish army attacked._

"Burn them all! Leave no one alive!"

The cold and maniacal voice of the dragon-like Pokemon rang throughout the city, motivating the demons and Legendary Pokemon, whom he had 'made'. He watched with wicked amusement, as the Murians fell one by one. Mu was burning and crumbling, and the humans were unable to do anything about it, as they tried in vain to fight off the army.

The humans who had control of the Orbs were strong, Helios hated to admit, but they weren't strong enough to fend off such an attack. The other Legends didn't prepare them for this, simply because they did not expect such treachery.

_'What a fool my sister is...'_

Helios flew over the city and fired a blast of flames down into its streets, as if he enjoyed adding insult to injury. He burned the humans armed with only swords and spears to ashes in a matter of seconds.

"Stop this now!"

Helios frowned as the human who had the Pearl Orb flew to him, her silvery wings reflecting the flames. Behind her were two others, a man with the Emerald Orb, and a woman with the Tidal Orb. All three were greatly wounded, but their fighting spirit was unwavering. Helios turned to face the 'usurpers' of Palkia, Rayquaza, and Lugia's power, a sadistic look in his blue eyes.

"I don't have to answer to you..." Helios said darkly, his claws twisting into an unimaginable shape, "I am a god!" In one swift motion, he slashed through the armour protecting the first woman, cutting her ribcage open. She then slammed into the ground, completely lifeless. The man and woman stared in horror, which ended up being their undoing, as Helios wasted no time in ripping them apart.

Helios then watched as the remaining Orb holders were finally killed by his soldiers, a sense of triumph filling him. He then flew all around the city, looking for any other Murians. Now they had no hope of defeating him, as it should be.

"Now! All who remain, witness my power as you draw your last breaths!"

A cloud of lava and fire surrounded Helios, but he did not burn. After a dreadful moment of silence, he released a devastating blast of all that energy, destroying the city and killing all but his followers. Afterwards, he slowly floated to the ground, a maniacal grin on his face.

"We have won!"

That simple declaration made his army cheer, and without any other words, they left the ruined city with great triumph. However, it was short lived, as Helios suddenly felt a presence greater than he and even his sister Arceus. The demons suddenly were destroyed, and the Legends who had helped him were suddenly unable to move. He found himself in the same predicament.

"What...is this?" a fox-like Legendary shrieked, her green eyes huge. She struggled to move, but to no avail. "This...power...AIYEH!" a snake-like Legendary screamed, as if he was in great pain.

"I Am..."

Helios felt both rebellious and terrified as he heard the voice. A cat-like Legendary's pupils shrank and his mouth was agape. "Master Helios...!" he cried desperately, well aware his 'master' could do nothing. Another dragon-like Legendary cowered behind her wings, as if she thought she could hide.

"I AM!"

Helios screamed as he felt much of his power ripped from him. The same thing befell the other Legends. "Helios... What have you done?" the Voice asked with a tremendous calm. Hatred filled Helios and he refused to answer.

The other Legends were purely terrified, and wanted nothing more than to run away, but they knew it was futile. "Helios... Ezasar... Xuriteri... Shaden... Imperia..." the Voice said, still with a tremendous calm, "You have fallen..."

With just three words, it was over. The five Pokemon were cast into the darkest and most fiery depths of the earth, and imprisoned there.

After that had taken place, a golden Luxray appeared within a swirling light. The Lion gazed upon the ruined city with sadness, before letting out a loud and powerful roar, which shook the remains of it and echoed throughout. He then stood and waited, and after a long while a handful of children and a few adults crawled out from under the rubble, having taken refuge in the deepest sewers. The Murians were dumb struck at first, before noticing the Luxray, who smiled warmly.

"Mu may have fallen, but I promise you this. It will rise again."

_...And it is with those words, that our tale begins..._

Note: There's Chapter 1. Review please? Also, I'm Christian, and this story will reflect that. *looks at chapter* Actually, I think it already is... O.O Anyways, I'm aware the whole 'humans gaining the powers of the Legendary Pokemon' concept has been used at least a few times, so if this is similar to anyone else's story, I apologize. Also, this is not related to my other Pokemon story 'The Starlight Legacy: Colosseum', in any way, shape, or form.


	2. Helios' Awakening

Note: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo, okay? I do own Helios. Also, I actually got inspiration for this chapter from the Solaris Phase 1 music from Sonic the Hedgehog 2006. O.O But it does kinda fit in a way...

Chapter 2: Helios' Awakening.

_Thousands of years had passed since Helios' treachery,_

_The Orbs had become scattered across the planet,_

_Waiting...for an inevitable war..._

_...and the awakening of Helios and his Legends._

A large purple, crystal-like cocoon was resting in a temple. There was lava all around, and the place looked extremely hot. There were some people, all dressed in pitch black robes with hoods, standing around the cocoon, forming a perfect circle. The intense heat didn't seem to affect them, as if they were being protected by some force. They were singing in some demonic sounding language, and the cocoon glowed.

"Hail Helios, the Lord of Darkness,

The destroyer of that filthy city Mu,

Hail Helios, the True Ruler of this world,

The betrayer of that witch Arceus."

So the people in the circle sang. Something was moving within the cocoon, as if fighting to get out. The people watched it intently, continuing with their chant.

"Hail Helios, the Most Powerful,

The one who shall defeat Arceus,

Hail Helios, the Emperor of All,

The one who shall crush Christos' followers."

Another cloaked figure walked into the room, holding onto the ends of two chains. A man and a woman were at the other end, both fighting against their bonds. "Don't bother, both of you." the figure hissed. The man and woman both glared, as the chant continued.

"Hail Helios, the creator of the Four Legends,

Ezasar, Queen of Trickery,

Xuriteri, King of the Depths,

Shaden, King of Shadows,

Imperia, Queen of the Undead."

The man and woman were thrown in front of the cocoon and forced to their knees. "Lucian... Sabrina..." the figure started, fiddling with a knife, "You were foolish to resist..." He then roughly grabbed Lucian's wrist and sliced the palm of the Elite Four member's hand, causing a purplish blood to begin to ooze out. Lucian stared at it in horror while the man did the same to Sabrina, with the same result. The man then grabbed the wrists of their bleeding hands and forced them to place their palms on the cocoon. It began to glow and shake, scaring Lucian and Sabrina. The man smiled wickedly.

"AWAKEN HELIOS!"

The cocoon began to break, as the dragon Pokemon reacted to the blood. A haunting laugh rang throughout the temple.

"_At last, my power is restored! The world shall tremble before my might!"_

Lucian and Sabrina stared in horror as the cocoon finally broke and Helios now stood in its place. "For thousands of years I have wasted away in the depths of the earth..." he hissed, "Because of that tyrannical God! But even in my prison, I called out to you, and you have brought me to the surface! The blood of the Shadows has restored my power! Nothing shall defeat me!"

Lucian and Sabrina were incredibly uneasy, as their blood more or less covered their hands. What had happened to them? Helios paid them no heed and instead looked upwards. "Ezasar! Xuriteri! Shaden! Imperia! RISE!" he yelled. The four Pokemon were not in the temple, but Helios smiled as he felt them awaken from their prisons, wherever they were.

The cloaked figures stared at Helios in absolute awe, while Lucian and Sabrina stared in both terror and denial. He resembled Arceus, but was much more dragonish and demonic-looking then her. Instead of pure white and dark gray fur, he had pitch black and crimson red scales. Instead of golden hooves, he had three, razor-sharp silver claws on all four of his paws. He had a wheel like Arceus, only it was silver and very sharp, as if it were intended to kill. His tail was long and thick, and he had three, long and sharp black horns on his head. His eyes were a wicked blue, whereas Arceus' were a gentle red.

Helios then drew his attention to Lucian and Sabrina. His eyes narrowed and the two were engulfed in a purple mist. The two let out blood-curdling screams as Helios twisted their shapes into something else. He only smiled at their pain. The mist disappeared and two demon-like creatures were laying on the ground, in place of Lucian and Sabrina. "Get them out of my sight," Helios demanded, "I'll deal with them later." Four of the figures then proceeded to carry the two away.

"I have nothing more to do here." Helios said bluntly, before disappearing. The man then removed the hood from his face. "And I have nothing more to say." Cyrus said matter-of-factly, before leaving the temple himself.

_Somewhere else..._

Arceus stared intently at the Sinnoh Region, from the Hall of Origin. Concern covered her features, and she knew deep down what had taken place. A shadow was cast behind her, and Giratina eventually came up behind her. "Arceus..." she started, but Arceus raised one of her hooves, signaling for her to stop. "I already know..." the white dragon-centaur said sadly.

"What should we do? It won't be long before Helios finds out..."

"I know..."

Arceus looked upward. "There's only one thing we can do." she said bluntly. "Arceus, you mean...?" Giratina inquired.

"Yes. We must let the Orbs' power be used once more. It is the thing Helios loathes most, and with Christos' power by our side, it shall be the thing to defeat him."

"Do you need me to do anything?"

"Go find Navi, and tell her to find the descendants of Mu."

"Understood..."

Giratina then turned around and left, leaving Arceus alone again. Arceus barely acknowledged the dragon-centipede's shadow vanishing, despite the presence it had made before. She instead looked at Sinnoh once more, Spear Pillar in particular.. "We've caused enough damage anyway..." she said with sadness, "And they still call us...Legendary."

_Later, deep within a forest..._

A pink Celebi flew across the lake, her reflection upon the glistening water. She stopped and hovered when ripples began to form in the water for no apparent reason. "Hm?" she inquired, "What's going on?" Her eyes widened when Giratina suddenly appeared on the other side of the 'reflection', the Reverse World showing a little bit. The Celebi shrieked and flew out of the way as the Ghost Dragon Pokemon flew out of her world to ours, changing to her Altered Forme.

"EEK! Tina, don't scare me like that!" the Celebi screamed, as Giratina made a ginormous splash, having forgot to fly. "UGH! Now you nearly drained the lake!" the Celebi screamed, "What the heck is...!"

"Navi, shut up or I'll Shadow Claw you."

Now, it was a pretty well-known fact that when Giratina made a threat and Arceus wasn't around, it was never an empty threat. That, and Giratina was known to be pretty aggressive and violent anyway. Just...not around Arceus. So Navi shut up instantly. After all, the lake would be filled up by the rain. It was no biggie.

"Now, Arceus for whatever reason has sent _me_ to give you a little task," Giratina stated plainly, then her voice turned grim, "But first, I have some disturbing news..." Navi looked at her and asked, "Disturbing? What happened?" Giratina looked down for a moment, then replied, "The seal on Helios and his Legends has broken..."

"Helios is back? This can't be! What of the descendants of the surviving Murians?"

"It's only a matter of time before Helios discovers them... And that's why I have come to speak with you. Arceus wants you to find the descendants and unite them!"

"WHAT? Why me?"

"Don't ask me. Arceus is the one who picked you."

Before another word could be said, Giratina in her infinite 'wisdom' opened up a portal to the Reverse World and dove in. "Tina! WAIT!" Navi screamed, "How I am supposed to know who's a descendant or not?"

"_You'll know. Now don't follow me. I'm busy."_

And it was with those words that Navi realized there was no getting out of the whole ordeal.

Note: There's Chapter 2. I don't know why, but I find Giratina a fun character to write. XD Same with Navi. And also, with regards to Helios' awakening, that came from some 'practices' which use human blood in their rituals. They're pretty dang nasty, if you ask me. And just for the living heck of it, I hereby declare this story's theme Freedom Fighters by Two Steps from Hell. *dodges projectile* O.O Well, see ya next chapter!


	3. Seek and Ye Shall Find

Note: I don't own Pokemon. I just play the games and watch the movies. Oh, and occasionally watch the show. . And collect the trading cards. And figures. You get the idea. Navi belongs to me.

Chapter 3: Seek and Ye Shall Find.

"Why did I have to be picked for this?" Navi shrieked, "Why me? WHY?" All the other Pokemon in the forest stared at the little fairy Legendary absolutely dumb struck. Navi stopped and hovered above the ground, thinking to herself. "I don't even know where to look!" she cried, frustrated, "What do I do?"

"You can try being calm for once." a gentle voice replied. Navi was sufficiently freaked. "Who's there?" she shrieked.

"Dear one, you already know my name."

"...You...?"

There was a gentle laugh, and a golden Luxray appeared within a swirling gust of wind. He walked towards the young Celebi, his good-natured grin unwavering. "Arceus chose you for one reason," he said, still with his gentle voice, "_I_ chose you, and she knew it was for a good reason." Navi listened and then said, "But...how do I find these people...?"

"Seek, and you shall find. Follow my guidance, for it will never fail you..."

The Luxray then disappeared the moment Navi looked behind her. "Hey!" she cried, "Where do I go?"

"_Look ahead."_

Navi looked further ahead and could faintly make out a small town, Celestial Town in particular. "A town that practically lives off of myths, legends, very ancient and -dare I say it?- possibly out-dated traditions?" Navi mused, "There's gotta be a descendant there! Praise Christos!"

And with that, Navi flew to the town, careful to stay out of sight.

"When I was a little girl..." Cynthia's grandmother started, going into one of her life lessons that probably wouldn't make any sense until later on in life, but good to know nonetheless. The old woman seemed blissfully unaware of Cynthia sneaking into the basement and continued with her lecture. Cynthia's little sister noticed, but decided to not tell. Their grandmother had told them over and over again that going into the basement was forbidden. In fact, it was the very thing the old woman was scolding Cynthia for.

Which begged the question why Cynthia even wanted to go into the basement.

Any other day, Cynthia would readily listen to her grandmother, but for some reason, she felt something beckoning her to come into the basement. She _had_ to find out what it was or she'd go insane. Whatever that thing was, its pull on her was getting stronger. So strong that if she tried to leave, chances are it would fight back.

The basement itself had seen better days. It was covered in dust and spider-webs, making Cynthia seriously question her grandmother's 'Keep the place tidy!' attitude. She resisted the urge to sneeze, as that would only make her current whereabouts known.

"_Come..."_

The voice was feminine, and had an eerie, yet gentle hiss to it. Cynthia then found herself staring at a dusty Orb. Going against her better judgment, she reached her hands out and grabbed it, pulling it off the shelf. She dusted it off and saw its burnt gold colour. It began to glow and she felt a strange power emanating from it.

It then melted and promptly sank into her skin.

At first Cynthia was dumb struck, and 'You're stupid! Grandma's going to go crazy!' kept being screamed in her mind until it became a mantra. She promptly turned around to leave the basement in hopes her sister had distracted the elderly lady enough so she could get out, but stopped when her blood suddenly grew cold.

It happened faster than anyone could comprehend.

Her hands became plated with hard, gold scales and her fingers more or less became sharp claws. A golden, halo-like 'crest' soon rested upon her head, while her face turned ghostly pale and her hair turned the same gold colour. Her body became plated with gray scales, and her feet became plated with the harder gold scales, and became clawed. Stripes of dark gray and red scales went down from her chest and ended at her abdomen, dark gray continuing onward before ending at the tail she wouldn't notice until later. Two shadowy black wings grew out of her back, and each gained three red 'claws'. The cry of the Legendary Pokemon Giratina could be heard, and Cynthia's eyes turned blood red, and she involuntarily cried out something similar, before regaining her senses.

"What just happened?" Cynthia asked stupidly, bringing her 'hands' to her face, "Agh!" She jumped back slightly and let out a shriek as she stepped on the now-discovered tail, tripped, and promptly brought some shelves down with her as she fell. The result was a loud enough racket that if the cry hadn't snapped her grandmother out of her 'trance', she definitely snapped out of it now. And she had seen it fit to find out what happened.

"Cynthia! I thought I said... GOOD HEAVENS!" the old woman screamed, as she saw her granddaughter on the ground amidst the shattered remains of vases, the shelves themselves ( they were so old), and other things, resting on her elbows while her knees were bent slightly, her feet seemingly resistant to sliding forward. Normally, the 'Good heavens' would've been out of concern for Cynthia's well-being, but this time it was in response to her appearance. Cynthia's sister peeked into the basement and screamed when she saw Cynthia, before turning and running away.

For a long while neither Cynthia nor her grandmother said a word. After those moments of silence, Cynthia slowly stood up, her grandmother watching her warily. "Grandma..." she started, mentally kicking herself for being so clueless about what to say. She was Sinnoh's Champion, dang it! Her grandmother slowly backed away, looking stricken. "Get out." the words rolled from her tongue and hit Cynthia like a ton of bricks.

"What?"

"I said get out! This town has enough problems!"

"I don't understand...!"

"I don't have time to explain it all! Heavens, everyone else probably heard that scream of yours! And you know what? I'm probably the only one here who doesn't look upon our ancestors as monsters! NOW GO!"

_Meanwhile..._

Navi let out a groan as she looked through Celestial Town. She had heard the cry, which though dragonish held a spark of humanity within it, and knew with pure bliss what it came from...but where it came from, well, since it's probably obvious Navi has a terrible sense of direction, she couldn't figure out where it had come from. Crossing her arms and resisting the urge to pout, the Celebi muttered to herself, "Well, you know what they say... There's always someone who's worse off than you..."

Navi then caught a glimpse of gold and gray in the corner of her eye and turned to look, seeing what looked like a crazy fusion between Giratina and some unfortunate human ( clearly, Navi's opinion of the Queen of Antimatter wasn't very high). This freak of nature was currently in the process of running from an absolutely hysterical old woman, who promptly closed the door so gently it was amazing as the 'freak' left. Afterwards, the 'freak' clumsily tripped over their tail and slammed into some baskets of produce, before attempting to fly out of the small town and mostly likely crashing.

"...That person, for instance."

A wry grin creased upon Navi's lips as she realized that person was among the many people she was looking for. That said, she promptly flew over the sleeping town ( though lights were flickering on like crazy, given the racket) and into the fog, in search of her 'target'. A pained groan and some small splashes of water caught her attention.

"Hello?" Navi called out, again unsure of where the sounds had come from. More splashes, probably from the person trying to stand up. After flying around aimlessly, Navi managed to see a silhouette of who she was looking for. "Hey!" she cried, flying up to the woman who was shivering from the cold water. The woman turned to face her, and Navi backed off slightly at the red eyed gaze. "Um... You have no idea what just happened, do you?" Navi blurted out. It was the woman's turn to back off, which she readily did, taking care not to trip over her blasted tail again. "You can talk...?" was all she said.

"Of course I can! You just weren't able to understand me until now! You're half-Pokemon, so why wouldn't you understand me?"

"Half...Pokemon?"

"Yeah! Doesn't this weird 'get-up' remind you of Giratina?"

"Well, I..."

"See, that Orb that transformed you into this 'fusion', is thousands of years old! It contains half of Giratina's power, so whoever merges with it, gets that power! The appearance is part of the deal..."

Navi then noticed the dumb struck stare the woman was giving her. "I...see..." she started, "Fascinating..." Navi grinned and simply said, "Well, I'm Navi! What's your name?"

"Cynthia..."

Navi opened her mouth to say something else, but stopped when Cynthia's head jerked upward, and her eyes grew huge while she scanned the area. "Cynthia?" Navi questioned, not exactly sure what was going on, as she didn't know everything there was to know about the Orbs. Cynthia said nothing, while her gaze, even through the fog, rested on Mt. Coronet's peak. Navi could tell Cynthia wasn't exactly coherent right now, and backed off as her shadowy wings slowly spread out. As if possessed by some force, Cynthia dashed towards the rocky cliff and frantically clawed at it as she climbed upward, flapping her wings furiously as she did so. Navi blinked, and flew after her.

_At Spear Pillar..._

Dawn stared at Mars, trying hard to keep her frustration from entering her voice. "Listen to me Mars!" she yelled, "Cyrus is_ not_ coming back! He's gone!" Mars shook her head over and over. "No!" she yelled back, "He's not gone! He has to come back! He has to..."

"He _won't_!"

They'd been doing this for who knows how long. Mars absolutely refused to believe anything Dawn said, and both were becoming very agitated. Dawn had come here simply to train her Pokemon, but had seen Mars heading for Spear Pillar and followed. What they were arguing about was the only reason Mars had come.

"Do you even know what Cyrus wanted?" Dawn snapped, "He never cared about any of you!" That was all Mars could take, as Dawn suddenly found herself shoved to the ground, with Mars looming over her, looking ready to explode. "Liar!" she yelled, tears flowing freely. Dawn opened her mouth to protest, but stopped when a loud cracking noise was heard.

"What the...?" Dawn managed to say, before the crack where Dialga had once stood grew larger, and a deep blue light began to emanate from it. Dawn scrambled to her feet to get out of the way, but wasn't quick enough. She let out a scream as she fell into the crack, but her scream abruptly stopped, scaring Mars senseless.

"D-Dawn?" Mars shrieked, before another loud cracking noise was heard, "...Now what?" A large crack where Palkia had once stood had appeared, bright pink light emanating from it. It was heading towards Mars, as if it was hunting her. She backed away, but felt a tugging sensation, and was promptly pulled in.

Dawn groaned as her eyes tried to adjust to the bright blue light. She could hear whispers within her mind, but was unable to figure out what they were saying, as they were talking too fast and too low. Eventually, they got even faster and louder, and Dawn let out a scream.

"_You're mine!"_

"_Release her!"_

"_I see you... You cannot escape me!"_

"_I SAID RELEASE HER!"_

Dawn clutched her head in pain, while the two voices continued to fight. She was unable to see the dark blue Orb rolling towards her, as the ethereal dimension seemed to shake. Eventually, it made contact with her skin, and she forced her eyes open, watching it melt and sink into her skin. Dawn felt something moving within her body, the transformation having begun.

Dawn's body soon became plated with dark blue scales, and her fingers morphed into metallic, silvery claws, while her feet morphed to each have three clawed toes. Silver 'rings' appeared around her wrists and ankles, and she gained a medium-sized tail, which had two small streaks of silvery scales on it. Flat but sharp, silver, metal 'horns' grew around her head, two were short and curved, while the others were long and vaguely resembled lightning bolts. Her hair had grown longer, passing her shoulders by a few inches. Silver 'plating' covered her chest, its form like a shield. A blue diamond was in its center, her heart behind it from underneath her flesh. The tips on it that were near her shoulders were slightly longer than Dialga's, and more silver plating grew out from under her shoulders, stretching out and resembling a fan. She heard Dialga's cry within her mind as the diamond glowed and her eyes turned the same red as his, before she let out a similar cry without meaning to.

While that was happening, Mars had found herself stuck in a bright pink dimension, unable to see properly because it was so bright. Whispering was in her head, getting faster as time went on, causing her pain. She tried in vain to ignore it, but it only got louder.

"_Take the Pearl Orb!"_

Mars managed to open her eyes, seeing the dark pink Orb in front of her. She hesitated, but the whispering grew stronger, and her hand involuntarily reached out and grabbed it. The Orb melted and sank into her skin, much to her surprise and horror. Her blood grew cold, and her stomach felt like it had twisted, as the transformation began.

Mars' body slowly became plated with pink scales, while her fingers morphed into pure white claws. Dark pink 'rings' appeared around her wrists, and pink blades grew out of both. Her feet morphed to what looked like a combination between bird and lizard, and three large claws replaced her toes. She also gained a medium-sized tail, which had streaks of dark pink. Her hair grew longer, while most of her body became in-cased in silvery pink scales, two 'horns' near her cheeks. A silver crest rested on her head, and silver wings promptly grew outward, resembling three blades put together. Her chest became covered in pink scales thicker than before, and two streaks of dark pink started at both sides of her neck, and then connected at her chest, forming a V-shape. Her hands and arms became plated in gray scales, while gray scales also started at her waist, and ended at her abdomen. A shield-like 'crest' then appeared on both of her shoulders, with a pattern of bright and dark pink colours. A large pink pearl rested in both, glowing brightly, while Mars' eyes turned red. Palkia's cry could be heard, and Mars let out a similar cry in response to it. After that was done, she was pulled out of the dimension and back to Spear Pillar, while the same happened to her 'counterpart'.

Dawn sat there for a moment, inhaling and exhaling slowly. Eventually, she stood up and put her hands in front of her face, gasping slightly and stumbling back, though her claws had dug into the decaying and frozen stone out of instinct, preventing her from falling down. She let out a shriek as she tried to un-latch them from the stone, and subsquently, regain proper footing. Once she had managed to do so, she carefully placed her hands on her head, making contact with the horns, before lowering them and stroking the diamond on her chest with the palm of her right hand, feeling her scales brush against the polished rock with little resistance. After standing for a few seconds, Dawn then attempted to walk forward, feeling an unfamiliar weight holding her back, as well as some slight pain. Looking over her shoulder, she noticed her tail drooping. She blinked in confusion, making it twitch in response. Looking away from it, she willed it to move upward, so it wasn't dragging on the ground.

While Dawn was doing that, Mars had her right hand on the left pearl, while attempting to move her wings, as they seemed more or less dead. She managed to get them to flap once, albeit unevenly. Her tail was twitching in annoyance, but she didn't pay attention to what signals her brain was sending to it. Her legs were wobbling slightly, as she was still adjusting to how they now worked. She wasn't willing to attempt walking, as Dawn seemed to be having some difficulty. Eventually, Mars managed to flap her wings properly, feeling some force, but not leaving the ground. She then attempted to jump and flap them, only to end up crashing, catching a stare from Dawn, who promptly tripped and fell.

While they were trying to stand back up, Dawn and Mars both froze, feeling another presence. Eventually, a gray, gold, and red feminine figure with large black wings attempted to fly over Spear Pillar, but crashed into one of its many pillars, knocking herself out cold. A pink Celebi soon followed, panting heavily. Dawn and Mars blinked, feeling a strange sensation going through their minds, as if this woman was linked to them in some way. One thing they managed to notice was that the woman resembled Giratina's Altered Forme, making her like them... The woman slowly stood up, her claws latching into the stone. She rubbed her temples with the palms of her hands, panting.

Cynthia then looked around Spear Pillar, the tugging sensation in her brain out-weighing how much her body ached after crashing into the pillar. Eventually, her eyes fell on a young girl and woman, who resembled Dialga and Palkia for some reason. The tugging sensation was growing stronger, and she could tell they were feeling it, too. Navi looked at her expectantly, and she sighed, approaching them cautiously. She tried hard not to think about each step she could, lest she fall down again. The two didn't move, opting to stare at her nervously. As she got closer, Cynthia felt recognition click in her mind. Apparently to did for them as well, as the Dialga-fusion looked surprised and somewhat relieved, while her Palkia counterpart looked like she was going to bolt. Cynthia slowly opened her mouth, before saying, "...It's you... Dawn... Mars..."

"Cynthia...?" Dawn inquired, "It's really you?" Cynthia nodded solemnly, saying nothing. "Do you know what happened to us?" Mars blurted out. Cynthia held her tongue, instead looking at the Celebi. "Just ask me that!" the Celebi cried enthusiastically, "Have you heard of Mu, by any chance?" Dawn and Mars looked puzzled, while Cynthia looked shocked. "Mu?" she screamed, "Why didn't you say anything about Mu?"

Navi put her hands up defensively, all-the-while praying that Cynthia wouldn't resort to Giratina's...usual mannerisms. "I'll take that as a kinda-no, kinda-yes..." she said nervously, "Well, for those who aren't familiar with it, Mu was a city that was destroyed by an evil Legend thousands of years ago. The Legends created Orbs like the ones you guys merged with, and gave them to the Murians. Now, only those of Murian descent can merge with these Orbs, therefore you're all Murians!" Mars decided to speak up, "Not to sound like a pessimist here...but there's a catch, isn't there?"

It was Cynthia who answered the question, "...That..."

Dawn, Mars, and Navi looked in the direction Cynthia's gaze was, seeing at least fifteen demons and their leader walking onto Spear Pillar. They were all armed to the teeth, and the leader held a large ax whose blades were jagged and covered in dried blood. He pointed to the Murians, saying something in his own language. The other demons readied their weapons, and before the leader said his final command, Navi said one thing that didn't help the situation any:

"Fast reception here..."

The leader let out a battle cry, and he along with the others all charged to overtake the Murians.

Note: Now, because I feel like driving some of you guys batty, I present to you...a cliff-hanger! XD Though I think this one's obvious, but meh. Anyways, review please? This was hard for me to write, so I want to make sure I did a good job. Also, just a heads-up: Though each region's 'adventure' takes place at the same time, I'm going to write each caper one after another, rather than at the same time. I'm doing this because it's easier for me, so to those of you looking forward to seeing non-Sinnoh Legends represented, you may have a long wait... :\


	4. Power of Diamonds

Note: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo. I have nothing else to say.

Chapter 4: Power of Diamonds.

Cynthia, Dawn, and Mars stood there as the demons came closer, Navi panicking the whole time. "Guys!" she shrieked, "Don't just stand there! Do something!" Hesitating slightly, Cynthia narrowed her eyes, trying to will whatever power that was within her to come up. All the demons save the leader slowed slightly when they saw her claws take on a shadowy purple hue. Cynthia noticed this, but still stood there, frozen. What if something went wrong?

"Hmph!" the leader scoffed in his rough voice, as he was nearly on top of the Antimatter Murian, "I was hoping you wouldn't be this easy..." He then gave a quick swing of his ax, poised to knock her head clean off her body. Dawn and Mars jumped back in horror, while Navi covered her eyes, not wanting to see it happen.

There was an ear-splitting scream, a sickening sound of something pulled out of an organ, then the sound of a body slumping to the ground.

Navi opened her eyes to see Cynthia unharmed but horrified, while the demon leader lie on the ground with six holes in his chest. The demon slowly dissolved into nothingness, and Cynthia looked at the other demons, green blood on her claws. The demons all looked shaken for a moment, then hatred flashed through their eyes, as they charged towards the Murians once more. Cynthia took a deep breath, her claws obtaining the ghostly aura again, before jumping upward in an attempt to fly and slash them, but her wings refused to obey and she crashed into some of the demons, a spear nearly impaling her. Dawn and Mars at this point had their own claws glowing as well, and were rushing to help Cynthia before the currently discombobulated demons regained their senses.

Dawn slashed at one demon with what would probably pass for a Metal Claw, as it thrust its own ax at her. She brought up her other hand and managed to block it, some sparks flying as the demon pushed down with the ax in an attempt to overpower her, while she pushed upward to resist. The demon growled and pushed even harder, Dawn gritting her teeth as she felt her claws start to give way. The demon smiled wickedly as one of his fellow soldiers came up from behind Dawn.

"DAWN!" Mars screamed, managing to slash the demon in the back of the head, making him fall to the ground and disappear. Dawn was shaken by the scream and lost the fight against the other demon's ax, being forced to the ground, the ax unable to penetrate the hard metal plate and blue diamond. The demon blinked stupidly for a second, foolishly lifting his ax up to wonder why it didn't hurt her. Mars promptly pounced on him, tearing at his armour while Dawn got back to her feet.

Cynthia struggled to keep from falling backwards as she tried to dodge the demon's frenzied attacks. She then fell down off what was the floor to the temple that once stood, landing on the mountain surface. The demon, unwilling to stop for even a second, jumped down ax-first, and Cynthia let out a shriek as she rolled out of his way and scrambled to her feet, readying what could be considered Shadow Claw again. The demon continued swinging his ax at her, opting to attempt to slam it down upon her. She managed to jump back quick enough to cause the ax to slam into the rock and get stuck. Frustrated, the demon pulled out two daggers and lunged at Cynthia as she slashed him with her claws. He managed to block, but she over-powered him and put an end to him. She then got back onto the remains of the temple to help Dawn and Mars.

Mars yelped and jumped back as the demon managed to strike her with his dagger, which he had pulled out the minute she went to land an attack. Mars clutched her wrist in pain, covering the cut. The demon then put his blood-tipped dagger up and pulled his ax out, quickly charging at the Space Murian. Noticing this, Mars managed to jump to the left, dodging the attack, then used her uninjured arm to slash him with Dragon Claw. Dawn then finished him off, while Cynthia engaged two other demons. Eventually, the three Murians came closer to each other, as the remaining demons surrounded them.

Mars and Cynthia readied their respective Claw attacks, while Dawn seemed dazed. The two of them and the demons all stood stunned as Dawn stood straight, the fan on her back extending and stretching, while light emanated from it and her diamond glowed. The wind that had been blowing suddenly came to a standstill, and the area's colour completely drained, becoming various shades of gray.

"Mars! Cynthia! GET AWAY FROM THERE!"

The two looked in the direction of Navi's terrified voice, seeing her hiding behind a pillar. They also noticed the demons scrambling to get out of the area as Dawn brought her hands to her diamond. Deciding they didn't want to stand so close just to find out what would happen, they both made a mad dash for where Navi was. Dawn then let out a thunderous cry, and the entire area shook as time became massively distorted. The demons were caught up in it and destroyed instantly, while Navi shielded herself as well as Mars and Cynthia from the attack. Eventually, Dawn's scream ended and time returned to normal. She then collapsed onto the ground, taking huge gulps of air.

"...What just happened?" Mars asked, blinking. "Looked like Roar of Time to me..." Cynthia replied, shrugging. "You would be correct!" Navi piped in, removing the shield, "And just like Dialga would be, Dawn's all tuckered out from using it! She should be fine in a few minutes. Maybe half an hour. That was her first time, after all." Mars and Cynthia justed stared at her, before walking over to Dawn, the crazy fairy following. Dawn was twitching slightly as she lay on the ground, looking very, _very_ drained.

"You okay?" Cynthia asked, bending down slightly and holding her hand out to help Dawn up. "I have no idea what I just did..." Dawn replied weakly, taking Cynthia's hand, allowing the older woman to pull her upright, "But I guess it helped... Doesn't change that I feel awful right now..."

"Well, at any rate, it probably isn't safe to stay here," Mars butted in, "Whoever sent those freaks knows we're here." Cynthia and Dawn both nodded. "Oh, now seems like a good time to tell you guys that you can phase out of these forms if you want," Navi piped in, "Just think and...bingo!" The three stared at her blankly.

"Um...okay..." Cynthia managed, closing her eyes and focusing, just to see if it would work. The dragonish form dissipated into nothingness and she was in her black outfit again. The Orb was in the palms of her hands now. Seeing this, Dawn and Mars did the same. "Ah...that's better..." Dawn said with a sigh of relief, "Now what?" Navi thought for a moment. "Well, we need to find the other Murians!" she cried enthusiastically, "Plus, you guys need to practice with your powers a bit... But where could we do that?"

"We could go to Galactic Headquarters..." Mars spoke up, "There's hardly anybody there now... It's just Saturn and a few crazy Grunts." Dawn looked at Mars with a shocked expression for whatever reason. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" she questioned.

"I seriously doubt Saturn would concern himself with what 'freaks' like us do. Besides, he owes me..."

"I still have my doubts... Cynthia, what's your opinion?"

"Cyrus isn't the leader anymore, and that's good enough for me." Cynthia said bluntly, causing Mars to step back. Realizing what she had said, Cynthia managed, "I-I'm sorry... I didn't mean..." Mars shook her head frantically. "It's fine..." she replied, "I understand how you feel..." Cynthia was silent, while Dawn shrugged. "I guess it's decided then?" she inquired, and everyone nodded. With that, the trio-plus-the-talkative-legend made their way out of Mt. Coronet.

_Meanwhile, at Galactic Headquarters..._

"Commander Saturn?" the male Grunt inquired, standing in front of the door to Saturn's office, which screaming and other sounds was coming from, "What's going on in there?" Saturn raised his head at the voice, his lower jaw quivering in pain while he resisted the urge to scream again. For whatever reason, his skin was completely gray, and there was a now bloodied red jewel embedded in his blue-skinned forehead ( come to think of it, the blue part of his head looked like a skull-cap with floppy ears). He also had two thin tails with jewels embedded in them, while his eyes were yellow. There was blood on his fingertips, possibly from clawing at the jewel on his head.

"Commander Saturn? Is everything okay in there?"

Saturn inhaled and exhaled deeply, too focused on what that blasted Orb had done to his body to even think clearly. "G-go away..." he finally managed. "Sir?" the Grunt pressed, "Are you sure everything's alright?"

"J-just go away! L-leave me alone!"

The Grunt sighed, still having doubts. Nonetheless, he walked away from the door, while Saturn let out another scream. The Grunt flinched, but resisted the urge to go back.

He probably didn't want to know what was going on, anyway...

Note: ...Yeah. Likey or no likey?


	5. Commander Saturn

Note: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo. *looks around* Hey peoples! :D

Chapter 5: Commander Saturn.

Cynthia stared at the Glameow and Purugly.

For whatever reason, the two cats stared back.

Cynthia blinked, motioning to walk away. The cats both arched their backs and hissed furiously, making Cynthia stop. Then without warning, they pounced on the foolish human that dared to walk into _their _alley, earning a scream from her.

"G-get off of me!" Cynthia shrieked, trying to wriggle free from the Purugly's grasp. The constant struggling between the terrified woman and the furious cats caused the Orb to roll out of Cynthia's small bag which Dawn had given her to keep it safe in the first place. Seeing this, Cynthia frantically grabbed it and transformed, the blinding light getting the cats off of her. Seeing the humanoid Giratina form, the Purugly arched its back in horror, its fur standing upwards. The tiger cat then ran off meowing pitifully in fear. The Glameow...not so much.

Cynthia stared at the cat in disbelief, while it stared at her like it really, _really_ wanted to put her in the hospital. The Glameow started growling and hissing viciously, its claws obtaining a purple aura, Cynthia knowing full well what attack the darn cat was readying.

"Oh great..."

Cynthia let out a scream of pain as the Glameow slashed her with Shadow Claw. It hurt way more than normal, but that was because Giratina just so happened to be part Ghost. And so, the brave cat took down the human trespasser disguised as a Legend, and then walked off after its friend, feeling quite pleased with itself. Cynthia, on the other hand, lay on the ground with her tail occasionally twitching, while her eyes stared off into space, as if she was wondering what had just happened.

"Cyndy...you done getting utterly destroyed by cats now?"

Cynthia's Murian form promptly melted away and she slowly got up, as Mars walked into the alley. With her Purugly by her side. Cynthia suddenly locked eyes with the creature, and it backed away, wondering why the human in front of it looked so darn mad. "Cynthia...?" Mars inquired, then she realized what was wrong. Hastily, she pulled out a Pokeball and recalled Purugly to it, but that wasn't enough to stop Sinnoh's Champion from tackling her in rage.

"Um...guys?" Dawn inquired, walking to the alley while carrying a small tray of food, "What's going on? Do I even want to know?" She watched the fight, finally deciding she didn't want to. "Ah, oh well..." she said somewhat jokingly, "More for me..." She then walked off, chewing on a mozzarella stick as she did so. Piplup, who happened to be out of his Pokeball, nodded in agreement. "Piplup!" he declared to further emphasize the point.

_Later..._

"C-Commander Mars?" the receptionist shrieked as Mars, Cynthia, and Dawn walked into Galactic Headquarters. "Ex-Commander..." Mars corrected, feeling a tad embarrassed.

"...What is it you need?"

"We're here to see Saturn. Is he here?"

"Commander Saturn hasn't been well..."

The way the receptionist's lips quivered worried Mars greatly, and she quickly asked, "W-what do you mean?" The receptionist held her tongue for a moment. "He...he's locked himself in his office and hasn't come out for a couple days now..." she answered, "He won't let anyone come in, and he's been screaming and sobbing... Miss Mars?"

Mars had at this point made a mad dash through the building, headed towards Saturn's office. Dawn and Cynthia quickly ran after her, despite the receptionist's protests.

"Saturn! SATURN!" Mars cried as she made it in front of the door, "Answer me!" She waited for a full minute which seemed like an eternity, and got no response. "Saturn! Are you in there?" she shrieked, getting no response again. Dawn and Cynthia had caught up to her by this time, both of them panting from the running. Mars simply ignored them, instead trying to open the door. Naturally, it wouldn't budge.

"Stand back..." Cynthia warned, as she released Garchomp from his Pokeball, "Garchomp...break that door down." The shark dragon didn't question; he slammed that door hard and knocked it down. He then grinned, quite pleased with himself. Mars promptly dashed into the room, and the other three followed. What they found was what looked like a humanoid Azelf lying on the floor, clutching his forehead and trembling. Blood, both dried and fresh, was on his fingers and his forehead. Some of it had also dripped to the floor.

"S-Saturn!" Mars panicked, running to him while Garchomp was busy putting the door back. Dawn and Cynthia walked towards the two as Mars lifted the young man's head off the floor. "Saturn! Say something!" Mars cried, too horrified to think clearly. Saturn made no response; he only trembled. Cynthia got down on her knees and gently grabbed Saturn's wrists, pulling his hands from his face. Saturn's eyes slowly opened, and he immediately struggled to free his wrists from Cynthia's grasp. Cynthia promptly let go and scooted back as he started kicking at her. He then began struggling against Mars as well.

"L-let me go!" Saturn wailed, proving to the three he was the real Saturn with his voice. "Stop struggling!" Mars cried, "You're fine! Please, calm down!" Saturn didn't listen at all; he managed to slam the back of his head into Mars' head, making her let go. He then made a mad dash towards the desk, possibly with the intent of hiding under it ( unless he kept a weapon in that thing; but it seemed unlikely for him to get it now), but Garchomp promptly grabbed him and held him tightly. He struggled against Garchomp's grasp, but was too weak to break free from it.

"Saturn..." Mars said as calmly as possible, "No one's going to hurt you... Please, just calm down..." Saturn continued to struggle against Garchomp, but his shoulders slumped and he stared at Mars for a moment, finally recognizing her. "Mars...?" he breathed, "P-please... Leave me alone! Go away! All of you! JUST LEAVE!"

"Saturn..."

"I don't want to hurt any of you!"

"What? Why would you..."

Saturn let out a shrill scream as the jewel on his forehead glowed, blinding Garchomp for a moment, and a psychic blast hit one of the shelves, demolishing it. Once that happened, the three realized just how wrecked the room itself was. As the energy from the blast whithered away, Saturn slumped to the ground, thanks to Garchomp's currently loosened grip. He promptly grabbed the jewel, more or less clawing at it.

"S-stop that!" Mars cried worriedly, prying his hands away from it, "Just calm down... We can help..." Saturn was quiet, though Mars could tell he doubted they could do anything. Cynthia walked closer to him. "Just focus on going back to normal..." she started, "Don't let fear or doubt cloud your thoughts..." Saturn looked at her quizzically, but obeyed. He closed his eyes, his once tense features loosening themselves as his frantic breathing calmed. In a matter of seconds, the pixie-like form dissipated and he was back in his Galactic outfit, 'human' again. He slowly opened his eyes, shocked and overjoyed at this revelation, before noticing the dark blue orb with red stripes was in his hands.

"AGH!" Saturn screamed, dropping the Orb and backing as far away from it as he could, like it was a parasite that he had finally managed to remove. Dawn casually bent down and picked up the Orb, putting it in a bag as she stood up straight. Saturn looked at her like she was insane for a moment, but then was curious as to why it didn't possess her. "...Can someone explain to me what's going on?" he finally asked, the expression on his face showing quite clearly that he didn't expect a logical explanation. Logic went out the window when he touched that blasted Orb. "Navi could probably explain it better than we can..." Cynthia answered.

"Who's Navi...?"

Dawn's hat then went flying, and a pink Celebi promptly flew out of it. The hat then landed perfectly back on Dawn's head, much to her surprise and delight. "I'm Navi!" the fairy cried, but Saturn was unable to understand her. "That's Navi?" Saturn cried in disbelief, "And she's going to explain things better? Sorry, but I don't speak Pokemon..." Mars shook her head. "Merge with the Orb and you can understand her." she told him, but that was probably the wrong thing to say.

"Merge with that...that _thing_ again? NO!"

"Come on Saturn... I assure you no random psychic blasts will plague you. All you really need to know is how to control it."

"But it's...!"

"Saturn..."

"...Fine..."

Dawn handed Saturn the Orb, and he reluctantly took it and merged with it. He then looked at Navi, as Cynthia and the others merged with their respective Orbs. Garchomp blinked, having not seen this before. "Um...I'd like an explanation too." he said, and Saturn stared in awe at him, amazed that he actually understood what the shark dragon had said perfectly. "Did you ask for one, first?" Navi inquired, again earning a look of surprise from Saturn, who couldn't believe his ears.

"No, I didn't. And I'm willing to wait. Now talk or I'll eat you."

"O-okay! Sheesh!"

Garchomp grinned smugly as Navi explained everything to the Murians.

_Later..._

"Whoa whoa! Hold on a second!" Saturn cried, "You're telling me that these Orbs came from an ancient city hardly anyone knows about, and that they grant their holder the form of a Legend or Mirage? And that _demons_ will probably want my blood now that I have unintentionally merged with one? Agh! I knew that thing was trouble when I first laid eyes on it..." Cynthia sighed. "It's all true..." she said, "I'd say your Orb is Azelf's, by the way."

"How quaint..."

"Now, would you mind telling us how you got this Orb?"

Saturn was silent for a moment, looking frustrated. "We had uncovered a door to an underwater room within Lake Valour..." he explained, "This room had nothing but a pedestal and a few ruined paintings on its walls. The Orb was resting in the pedestal, and we took it back here to study it. I chose to do that myself... The rest is history." His hand then hovered over the jewel for a second. "What were you doing at Lake Valour, anyway?" Dawn inquired.

"There had been some peculiar things going on around that area. We figured Azelf was linked to them, though for whatever reason, he wasn't in the cave. If he was, we didn't see him... When we left the cave, we noticed the door plain as day, and chose to investigate it. Is that better?"

"Could you explain any of those peculiar things that supposedly were happening?"

"Eh... Travelers claimed to hear voices in their heads when they passed Lake Valour. The people at the Resort Area claimed to hear chanting coming from there. There were also reports of people...some...not exactly human...walking through the woods, from multiple people. Oh, and a tremor shook that area, and witnesses claim to have heard a monster roaring when it happened."

"Did you see or hear any of these things?"

"The tremor barely reached here, but we felt it. But other than that, we saw and heard nothing. Though I have to admit...the whole atmosphere there was eerie, like something evil was taking place..."

The conversation abruptly ended when Navi was busy hiding behind Dawn, squeezing her neck a little. "Ack!" the girl cried, trying to pry the fairy off. "Not to sound like a creep here," Cynthia said quite plainly, "But what Saturn just described sounds relevant to our interests." Everyone stared at her. "...Why do I have this feeling I don't have a say with what happens next?" Saturn inquired, a worried look on his face.

"If you mean joining us on our quest to who-knows-where... You've merged with an Orb. You really don't have any choice in that matter, sadly."

"...Great... Just great..."

"Hey, look at the bright side. You've got us!"

Saturn stared long and hard, letting Cynthia know that was not comforting in any way to him.

_Somewhere else..._

A woman whose skin was gray frantically looked around a room, her yellow eyes filled with panic. The top of her head was pink, and had four dreadlocks, and a red jewel was embedded in her forehead. She had two flat tails with jewels as well. "Oh come on!" she cried, as the ceiling above her lowered itself to crush her, "Is there any way out?" She looked some more, but found none. "No... It can't end like this!" she yelled.

Then for whatever reason, the ceiling stopped lowering itself, and a door opened.

The boy who had saved the woman was similar to her in the sense that he had gray skin, two tails with jewels, and a red jewel embedded in his yellow, bowl-shaped head. His eyes were closed, but presumably yellow. "B-Barry?" the woman cried, shocked to see the boy. "Phew!" Barry cried over-dramatically, "That was close! You were almost a Jupiter sandwich!"

"...Kid, seriously. Lay off the video games."

"Well, obviously my unhealthy addiction came in handy! Now let's go!"

Jupiter and Barry then went to leave the room, only to run into an obstacle. And not a simple one to get past, either. Namely, a creepy guy in a cloak. The man stared at them emotionlessly. "My... I haven't seen you two in what seems like years..." he said, his voice laced with pure venom, "Why don't we catch up on last time, hmm?" He raised some kind of gun, and things suddenly went black for Jupiter and Barry.

Note: ...Yeah. Mesprit and Uxie Murians are next on my agenda, quite obviously. I wanna get the Dragons and Pixies together as soon as possible, which is why I seem to be introducing Murians way too fast. Well, once they're all together, I'll start to pace things better. Oh, and the 'Jupiter sandwich' scene was a spoof/homage/knock-off of the famous 'Jill sandwich' scene in Resident Evil. I don't play RE, but when I read about this scene and saw that Jill's 'knight in shining armour' was named Barry ( or something similar; gosh, my memory's gotten bad lately), I literally thought of Pokemon's Barry. Go figure. So, I decided to throw that in.


End file.
